So, Dreams can come true
by dragonfly-child
Summary: PG13 For sexual content yo. So, it's the begginning of Ron's 6th year and Hermione is...why should I go ruin the story for you? Read the fan fic! Then Review the fan fic! YAY!
1. The New Hermione

So, Dreams Can Come True

* * *

**EDITED! EDIT EDIT EDITEEEEEEEEEEEEED!………thank you**

* * *

Chapter One: The New Hermione  
  
Ron's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Ron didn't know where he was, it was all foggy and white around him, like he was in heaven or something. It was hazy and he couldn't see much but white. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Hey sexy." The voice purred. Ron spun around to see a very attractive Hermione wearing super tight blue jeans and a super tight white tank top. Her hair smooth and silky and was sloppily pulled back in a loose pony tail, letting two long strands of hair fall in front of her face. She was wearing make-up which made her more beautiful than anything.  
  
Ron didn't notice it, but suddenly he was sitting on a bed with white soft and silky sheets. He gasped. Hermione sat on the bed and started crawling towards Ron like a cat, on all fours. Ron wouldn't help but to stare at her breasts as she crawled near him.  
  
Before he knew it Hermione was kneeling on Ron's lap wrapping her legs around Ron's waist and placing her arms delicately around his neck. He noticed the light pink lipstick on her lips shine as she licked her lips and stared at Ron charmingly.  
  
And then, it happened, she started kissing him, on his face, on his neck. Her pink lipstick must have been all over Ron's upper body. And then suddenly his shirt came off, her shirt came off, his pants came off, her pants came off, his boxers came off, and before she could remove her underclothes a loud annoying voice screamed into his ear.  
  
"RON!" screamed the familiar voice.  
  
"Not now." muttered Ron with his eyes shut. "It's just getting good." Ron smiled as he tried to get the thought of Hermione back into his head.  
  
THWAP!  
  
Something hard had just hit him in the face, He automatically opened his eyes to see Harry with an umbrella in his hands. Now doubt he had smacked Ron with it.  
  
"HOLY SHIT HARRY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS SLEEPING!" Barked Ron. Harry blinked as he stared at Ron. Ron looked around, he was in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, heading to Hogwarts to start his 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't think you would like to be missing our stop at Hogwarts." Harry said throwing the umbrella at Ron who caught it and shoved it in his trunk that Harry had taken down from the top compartment for him.  
  
"Oh sorry." Ron said quietly putting his cloak on. The truth was, Ron had been having dreams similar to the one's he just had for the last 2 years, ever since she said that Viktor Krum, Quidditch star player, had taken her to the Yule Ball. And just this summer he had figured out that he was madly in love with Hermione when Ginny informed him that he was staring off into space writing 'Hermione Granger' all over his Transfiguration Essay.  
  
"It's raining hard out there now." Harry said jerking his head towards the window of the compartment, also putting on his cloak.  
  
"Hey Harry, have you seem Hermione while I was sleeping?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Nope, it's odd, I know she must have gone straight to the prefects car but surly she would come and say hi to us before heading over there." Harry said.  
  
"Shit." Ron muttered angrily to himself. He had forgotten to go to the prefect's car, oh well, he'd know Hermione would tell him whatever he missed.  
  
"Come on Ron," Harry said. "Let's get outta this train so we can get good seats for the feast." Harry opened the door out of the compartment and exiting it with Ron following him.  
  
"Did you see her!" asked a 7th year Ravenclaw boy to a Hufflepuff 6th year boy.  
  
"YEAH! She's SO HOT! I wish she was my girlfriend." Said the Hufflepuff.  
  
Ron wondered who the boys were talking about, maybe Padama, or Paravati, or maybe someone else.  
  
Ron stepped off the train and into the pouring rain to see girls under their umbrellas glaring at a group of guys surrounding something..........or someone.  
  
"Hey Ron, lets go check out what's over there!" Harry said pointing over to the crowd. Harry and Ron jogged over, now totally soaked because the rain was falling so hard.  
  
At first, when Ron approached the scene, he didn't see anything, but when he stood on his tip-toes, he saw it..........or her. His jaw dropped. Boys surrounded a sexy brunette girl. She was soaked and her hair was sopping wet, and she was wearing blue jeans that hugged her shape perfectly. She was wearing a white shorts sleeved shirt that outlined her curves also. She was holding her Hogwarts robe to her chest, aware to the fact that when white shirts get wet you can see through them. Her eyeliner was running because she was getting so wet, but it gave her a sexy look. She was smiling sweetly and talking to a 5th year Gyffindor. It was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" choked Harry. Ron couldn't speak he was just standing there gawking at her loveliness.  
  
"HARRY! RON!" Hermione screeched flying out of the crowd of boys and hugging the tall Ron. He felt her breasts against his lower chest.  
  
"H-H-Hermione." stammered Ron gulping nervously as he noticed she had removed the robe from her chest and he could see right through her shirt. What a lovely black bra………  
  
"Ron are you OK? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey, you could have gotten a cold from the rain-" said Hermione still blabbering on like she used to, but Ron wasn't paying that much attention. He was too focused on Hermione's body that was so much sexier then the year before.  
  
"Can you believe it," Hermione started quizzically. "That I was asked out 7 times before I even got on the train?" Hermione chuckled.  
  
'WHAT' screamed Ron's brain. He'd have to ask her out before some other guy does and steals her from him. This made Ron's stomach knot.  
  
"That's cool." Harry said who was eyeing her up and down. "Did you say yes to any of them."  
  
"NO!" Hermione said quickly as if Harry's comment made her annoyed. "Didn't Ginny tell you?" Hermione asked. Ron was clueless, he looked at Harry and he had the same look as Ron on his face. "I'm dating Viktor!" She giggled happily. Ron's jaw dropped more then it did before.  
  
"THAT BULGARIAN DUMBASS IS DATING- YOU?" screamed Ron angrily as he stared at Hermione. She blinked and stared at him.  
  
"Yes, why not, I mean, he's very nice and we've been friends for 2 years or so now, and I'd thought it be fun if we could have a long distant relationship with each other, it could be fun! And he could visit one in a while every weekend to take me to Hogsmead." She said smiling. Ron felt his hands clench tightly together.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione!" Ginny said walking up to the trio, soaked from head to toe like the rest of the students  
  
"Ginny." Ron said annoyed though his gritting teeth.  
  
"Yes Ron." She said happily smiling.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me Hermione was dating Vicky." Ron said still though his gritted teeth.  
  
"It's Viktor."  
  
"Oh! It must have slipped my mind!" giggled Ginny, who seemed as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND?!" Screamed Ron. A few people turned their heads to look and see what was happening. "I COULD KILL YOU!"  
  
"Ron, don't." Said Harry nervously as he eyed Ginny now.  
  
"Ron, why do you seem so angry about this, it's not like you want to date me or anything." Hermione said.  
  
Ron felt like slapping her and screaming, 'HELLO! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!' but instead he just ran towards the castle.

* * *

That was edited………I didn't change much, so it still sucks.


	2. But spying isn't nice

Thankies to:  
  
Soupie- Thankie Thankie for reviewing! I never thought of Ginny liking Vicky! I will consider that in later chapters! But you'll have to just wait about the 1st question because...I'll be ruining the story for everyone else if I type it here! Kay? KAY! *dances* I to am also obsessed with those ships! YAY! *high five* AND THANX FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Anne: nah! I love writing Ron/Hermione ships! Anyways thanx for reviewing, I don't really think anyways is a word...oh well c ya at school.  
  
Depths of the Grave: Um...She should be wearing her school clothes....um...Yes that's a biggy BIG mistake I made sry to all who noticed that. Thank you for noticing! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! YAY! Anyway, in this chapter it doesn't really matter if they are caught not wearing their school clothes because Hermione and Ron don't go to the feast anyway...DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Krysti: I will try to do the best I can with updating! THANKIES!  
  
just try to understand: Well...hmm...yeah...But The umbrealla thing...well I was a little crazy when I wrote that part and eh...when I go crazy everything goes crazy.  
  
So anyways (hee hee not a word!) I forgot the Disclaimer because I wrote waaaaay too many in my life time but I'll add another one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There, you can't sue me now.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2: "But spying isn't nice..."  
  
Ron ran all the way up to the empty Gryffindor Boys Dorm room, his lungs bursting with pain because he ran so hard and long. He flung himself on his bed, still wearing his wet cloak and muddy shoes, lying face down and into his pillow. The cool fabric of the pillow felt wonderful on his warm red face.  
  
And while he lay there he listened to himself breath heavily for a few moments and thought to himself, how could Hermione ever date, Viktor Krum? The summer before their 4th year started she hated him, and now they were dating?  
  
His heated face had already made the pillow warm up and not feel pleasant and cool on his face anymore, so he rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, just staring at the blank white ceiling made him feel even more tired.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron found himself standing a garden full of flowers and trees, with butterflies flying around him. It was like a small girls' fantasy, and Ron could even imagine, some pink pony named 'Rainbow' would come galloping over the horizon right towards Ron, swoop him up and ride away to some enchanted castle of some sort.  
  
He observed what was around him. It was mostly all green rolling hills, with a small river running at his right and the flowing hills were filled with patches of pink and yellow flowers.  
  
And suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He swung himself around and saw Hermione, practically wearing nothing. She was wearing a pink tube top with short, short, shorts. Her hair was down, dancing in the breeze. And Ron felt as though her mahogany colored hair was so flowing and radiant, he could get lost in it.  
  
He also noticed she wasn't wearing make-up, but she still seemed gorgeous as ever.  
  
Then it happened, she pressed her face into his and he felt her tongue in his mouth. They were kissing.  
  
SNAP  
  
Ron jolted up in his bed staring forwards at an attractive friend of his who was standing at the foot of his bed gazing at him, Hermione.  
  
She was still soaked and he could still see though her white shirt, he tried to look away from her chest, but couldn't.  
  
"Sorry for waking you Ron, I dropped my umbrella." Hermione said as he walked over to the side bed standing next to him. This made Ron feel very uneasy, since his head was right next to her breasts and if he had suddenly lost his balance he would have been laying on them.  
  
"It's OK." Ron muttered swinging his legs over the opposite side of the bed Hermione was on and staring down at his feet. "Did the sorting ceremony start?" Ron asked turning back to Hermione, noticing her shirt and then quickly looking back at his feet.  
  
"I'm not to sure, it probably already did but I ran right up here to find you," Hermione said hopping onto Ron's bed.  
  
'Holy shit was is she doing?' Ron thought resisting from looking at Hermione again. He felt her body crawl over to his side of the bed and then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, her swing her legs over the same side of the bed as Ron was.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about Viktor." She said looking at Ron. Ron had no choice but to turn his head to Hermione and talk to her. Her eyeliner not fixed and still running. "He's a really nice guy, and I promise he won't do anything to harm me."  
  
"But he's, like, two years older than you...doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ron asked. Hermione only stared at Ron, blinking with an expressionless look on her face.  
  
"Not really." She responded now looking at her sneakers.  
  
There was a long embarrassed silence between the two for about a minute or so. The only thought that was running though Ron's head was 'Holy shit when is she going to speak' But when she didn't he was the first to talk.  
  
"Well, we should be getting down to the Great Hall," Ron said jumping up off the bed. Hermione nodded and hopped off the bed also.  
  
Ron and Hermione started walking down to the Common Room in hush, with only the sound of their feet beating the stone floor stairs.  
  
"OH RON! I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Hermione blurted as she broke out in tears, throwing herself into Ron. "MY PARENTS ARE GETTING DIVORCED!" she wailed sobbing into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Wh-what?" Ron said confusingly. It was all happening too fast, one moment they were silently walking down the steps and the other Hermione was sobbing into him. Hermione made Ron feel awfully uncomfortable at the time, because for the second time in an hour he felt her bosom against his body.  
  
"MY PARENTS ARE GETTING A DIVORCE," She repeated just as loudly, still weeping on Ron. "I FOUND OUT HIS SUMMER!"  
  
"I-I, I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said nervously patting Hermione on the shoulder trying to comfort her. He took a small whiff of the scent of her hair. It smelled like apricots and the fragrance lingered in his nose for a while, and he couldn't help to smile. Luckily, Hermione didn't see because she was still too busy crying into Ron's shoulder.  
  
Then the thought popped into his head, maybe this was his chance to wrap his arms around Hermione, hold her forever until she fell asleep there, and then she could be...his. And for the longest time he thought she could never be his and it was just a childish dream, an it could never come true, but here she was right in his grasp.  
  
Hermione and Ron. It sounded wonderful in his head.  
  
And he did it, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you Ron, your such a great friend." Hermione sniffled looking up at Ron. Her beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.  
  
And then it hit him. What if their love didn't work out together; their friendship would be scarred forever.  
  
* * *  
  
"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH DRACO MALFOY!" Shrieked Harry.  
  
"I WAS ONLY TALKING TO HIM!" Ginny screamed back.  
  
The two were screaming back and forth at each other in the Gryffindor common room. A few younger students stopped to watch the scene.  
  
Harry got annoyed at the fact that he and Ginny were being watched like they were some kind of an act in a zoo, so he whipped out his wand, muttered a spell under his breath, and all the students had uncontrollable snot oozing out of their noses. The girls shrieked in fear and the boys gawked at the boogers in disgust.  
  
"I THINK GIGGLING AT MALFOY'S JOKES WAS FLIRTING!" Harry barked.  
  
"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!" Ginny screeched angrily and loudly as she picked up a chocolate frog box and threw it roughly at Harry.  
  
"Uh- Harry?"  
  
Harry swung around and saw Ron behind him blinking confusingly.  
  
"What Ron?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Do you think we can talk...man to man?" Ron said noticing Ginny glaring darkly at Harry. Now her stare was on Ron and she squinted her eyes angrily before storming away up into the girls dorm room.  
  
"Sure Ron." Harry said, his now becoming friendly. "Anything to help a friend."  
  
"Well...you see, I heard from Lavender that Hermione's going on a date with Krum Friday night, and...I'm concerned, about what's going to happen." Ron said slowly as if he trying to find the perfect words to say.  
  
"DID YOU GET SECRET PLANS THAT KRUM GOING TO RAPE HERMIONE?!" screeched Harry. Ron started blinking confusingly again.  
  
"N-no." Ron said. "I'm just concerned about like, them making out or something, or them like...OH I DON'T KNOW!" Ron said hopelessly plopping himself down on an armchair.  
  
"You need to be a spy." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Spy on Hermione and Krum's date! Use something of Fred and George's!" Harry said.  
  
"But spying isn't nice." Ron said staring at his feet.  
  
"It's not like your in love with her and you don't want to hurt her feelings." Said Harry sitting down in an armchair.  
  
And at the moment Ron felt like crying.  
  
"R-Ron?" Harry said confoundedly. "Why are your eyes all teary?"  
  
"I LOVE HERMIONE DON'T YOU GET THAT?" He screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 3! 


	3. Victor Krum

Eh………sorry for, my lack of updating-ness………I actually forgot about this story totally. My friend told me to update it so, here is chapter 3. LONGER THEN ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO………or………I hope it is………and it is prolly better because I wrote all that stuff like………last year!!! glomps Chris Love ya!!!

Oh………and I secretly don't care if it doesn't turn funny anymore. I also secretly don't care if Ron completely ignores the fact that Hermione's a sex bunny. He's caught up in loving her

OH and I'm sorry if I spell Victor's name Viktor....and keep switching it....

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Victor Krum**

"RON'S IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE!" screeched Ginny's annoying voice. Oh damn her! She was listening into Ron and Harry's conversation.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed loudly with anger. He felt like he could kill her! He didn't even want to let Harry know his secret about Hermione, let alone his sister. "I SWEAR GINVERA WEASLEY (yes that is Ginny's really name, NOT VIRGINA) , I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted as he lunged towards his sister who was hiding behind the door that lead to the girl's dormitories.

But then something stopped him. Harry had grabbed Ron's sleeve, stopping him, and making him grunt loudly with anger. "Come on, mate," Harry said, "Who is Ginny gunna tell? She's your sister!"

"EXCACTLY! SHE'S A GIRL?!" Ron spat up at his friend.

"Oh…yeah…" Said Harry, letting Ron go as he stared off into space or something. Harry's letting go of Ron's sleeve made him fall forwards a bit. Then, Ron sprung after Ginny, chasing her up the girls dormitory stairs. But alas, then came the slide that the girl's dormitory stairs turned into. Ron went tumbling down the slide, to Harry's feet.

"Forgot about the slide? Didn't you mate?" Asked Harry to Ron who was sprawled out across the floor. Ron was so frustrated at this point he didn't even want to talk. Ron just moaned painfully, hoping Harry would understand that as a 'yes'. Harry chuckled and held out a hand to help Ron get up onto his feet. Ron grabbed the hand that was offered to him and Harry heaved Ron up off the Gryffindor Common Room floor.

"Thanks mate" Ron grumbled as he found his balance when he stood up.

"Don't mention it, hey, look Ron." Harry said, nudging Ron with his elbow and jerking his head over to the entrance of the common room. There Hermione stood, fully changed into her Hogwarts uniform. This made Ron slightly disappointed, the outfit she was wearing early today…well…

"Why don't you go talk to her Ron! Tell her that Krum is up to no good!" Harry added.

Ron only put his head down, feeling his ears starting to burn with embarrassment. He couldn't look at Hermione. Not after what had just happened between him, Harry, and Ginny.

"Move over Harry!"

"Oh Shit! Thanks for shoving me into this bush! Now I have a thorn in my arm! Just great!"

"We're sitting in a bush Harry…I can't shove you into a bush when we're in a bush-"

"Oh shut up, Ron!"

"Shhh…wait…Harry! There they are! That's Krum and Hermione…Don't you dare touch her hand-"

"OH SHUT UP RON, I CAN'T HEAR!"

Ron and Harry were currently hiding in a bush in Hogsmeade right outside the Three Broomstick's. Ron had decided to go along with Harry's plan of spying on Hermione and Victor Krum's date. Unfortunately, Harry had foolishly forgotten all about the date and had carelessly left his invisibility cloak up in his trunk up in the Boy's Dormitory, and by the time that Harry had noticed he had forgotten it, they were already in Hogsmead, and it was too late. So the boys had to spy on Hermione and Krum the muggle way.

Ron was also so caught up in this whole date with Hermione and Krum thing, that he didn't even care how sexy Hermione looked that night………

"Oh Merlin Harry, I can't hear what Krum's saying…DAMNIT HERMIONE'S BLUSHING!" Ron screamed angrily. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! Maybe we can get over to those bushes by that bench-"

"Are you shitting me?" Harry hissed "Those bushes are right under their noses!"

"OH MY GOD, SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK--"

"RON! JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK!"

"Wait! WAIT! They're walking…INTO THE THREE BROOMSTICKS! Come on Harry!" Ron said with energy, hopping out of the bushes. He didn't care how many thorns from the bushes he had in his skin, or even how poisonous they where, he had to find out what was going on with Krum and Hermione!

"RON! HOLD UP! I HAVE ABOUT A MILLION OF THESE PRICKLY THINGS IN MY ARMS…AND MY LEGS!" But Ron didn't have time to hold on.

"Hurry Harry! Didn't you see those two!? HERMIONE GAVE HIM A KISS ON THE CHEEK! I can't see her do this to him and not me!"

Suddenly Harry took a grip of Ron's shoulder to calm him down.

"You love Hermione…a lot…you would risk your like for her, right?" Harry asked. Ron started at his friend in confusion, it was a bit of a random question.

"Yes." Ron answered truthfully and seriously.

"I can tell" Harry said grinning at Ron. "now lets get in that bar and see what Hermione's up to!"

Harry and Ron carefully snuck into the Three Broomsticks, attempting to get a close seat to Hermione and Krum. They luckily found a table right next to them, and attempted to act natural as they fumbled to use their menus as a wall so Hermione and Krum could not see them. It would have been a whole lot easier if Harry had remembered the cloak, so at least he could see what was going on.

"Her-mi-own-ninny...I just vant to zank you for coming on zis date weeth me, I know your friends don't like me, but I really like you--" Krum started as his drowned on. Damn his horrible speech, why couldn't that bastard pronounce words better?!

"Oh the nerve he has to say that." Ron muttered angrily. But Harry hissed at him to keep quiet.

"I enjoy to be with you Viktor." Hermione said soothingly "And the truth is, I guess my friends sometimes can be a little too over protective as me--"

LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE was written all over Ron's brain at this time

"Especially Ron I guess." Hermione added.

"He ees zee red-head?" asked Krum.

"Yes"

This made Ron blush, Hermione mentioned him, not in a very good way, but at least she had him on her mind-

"Anyways, how was zee last veek of your summer vacation been?" Krum asked. "I hope zee two veeks you spent weeth me een Bulgaria een July vere enjoyable--"

Ron felt as if his ears were about to explode. Hermione…spent two weeks with Krum…most likely alone…the end was near. Ron felt as if he could just kill off the whole world by screaming so loud.

"Of course, the holiday I spent was you was wonderful!!" Hermione giggled. Ron saw Harry look up at him and give him a sympathetic look. "and the last month I spent at Ron's house…as usual." The way Hermione said 'as usual' sound as if she was talking about a species of grass! HOW DARE SHE! The presence of Krum was melting her brain or something…HE WASN'T EVEN THAT CUTE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?!

"You spend every August weeth Ron?" Krum asked.

YEAH! AND WHATS WRONG WITH THAT? MAYBE SHE LIKES IT YOU BIG NOSED SON OF A BITCH!

"Yes, actually this summer he taught me how to fly on a broom, maybe when I get a bit better we can play some Quidditch!" Hermione said. When she mentioned this, it made Ron smile, he knew this would never happen, and it allowed a lot of anger he had in him currently escaped him. He remembered it so well.

(August 21st 1996)

"Don't fall off the broom!" Ron laughed.

"I'm trying!" Hermione giggled.

"Come on 'Mione! Your toes are an inch off the ground!"

"Well maybe I don't have great balance , Ron!" Hermione said gripping the broom handle with one hand and letting her other hand fall on Ron's shoulder, attempting to keep herself upright.

"Just got a bit higher, I promise I won't let you fall--" Ron said calming. Hermione nodded and pulled the handle of the broom up a bit, making the broom level to the height of Ron.

Hermione quickly let out a shriek of fear and started down at Ron.

"I promise I won't let you fall." Ron repeated staring at Hermione, smiling. "Just go forward a bit, lean just a bit-"

And with that Hermione jolted forward quickly.

"NO LEAN BACK!" Ron shrieked, to the Hermione who was now totally out of control on a broomstick.

Hermione jolted backward, curving side to side, just at the same speed as when she was going forward.

"RON! HELP!" she screamed.

"JUST GET YOUR BODY STRAIGHT! STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK!" Ron yelled as he chased after Hermione. Suddenly Hermione came to a complete halt, swaying to her left, Ron knew what was coming next. He quickly leaped out and snatched her off the broom before she could fall off the broom and onto the grass.

Her breathing was quickened and her eyes were filled with fear.

"I promised." Ron said staring down at Hermione.

Too frightened to speak, all she did was nod.

He laid Hermione on the grass and let her catch her breath.

"Don't let me ride a broom ever again-" She said. "I doubt I could go any higher then that anyway" She said chuckling. "I'm afraid of heights!"

And then he snapped back to reality.

"Ron!" Harry kissed. "Their bloody kissing!"

Ron's heart then suddenly dropped, and he immediately peered over the menus to see Ron and Krum, leaning over the table and kissing each other. Instead of getting angry, like he thought he would, the sight of them saddened his heart. Why wasn't he in this position, perhaps he wasn't good enough for Hermione, perhaps he needed to be a famous Quidditch star to get her attention.

"Excuse me boys-" a young waitress, about in her early twenty's said, blocking Ron's view of Hermione and that piece of filth that should have never been placed on this planet-- "If your just going to sit here and not get anything, I must ask you to leave-"

"Uh…yeah…we'll just have two butterbeers please." Harry said idly still trying to get a glimpse of what was happening and slapping down a few silver coins on the table from his pocket. The waitress picked up one of the and Ron dove for it in her hand.

"We need that…" Ron said quietly, trying no to make a scene as best he could.

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't have it!" The waitress said a bit angrily.

"BUT…I NEED IT!" Growled Ron through gritted teeth, as if it were to save him from dying.

"Well, IT IS MY JOB TO COLLECT THESE, AND YOU MAY NOT HAVE IT!" The waitress barked loudly, loosing all patience, trying to yank the menu from Ron's grasp.

"Can't we just borrow it for the time we're here-" Ron said quietly to the young witch, noticing a few tables around them starting to focus their attention to Ron and the waitress.

"NO, THIS HAS BEEN THE AWFULLEST DAY IN MY LIFE!" The waitress screamed. "FIRST, MY BOYFRIEND DUMPS ME AND LEAVES ME FOR SOME STUCK UP SLUT, AND THEN, A CHILD THINKS IT IS FUNNY TO BREAK MY WAND, AND NOW I'M QUITTING THIS STINKING JOB! JUST KEEP YOUR MENU I DON'T BLOODY CARE ANYMORE!" The witch roared as she threw the menu at Ron, storming away.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was glaring right at him. Three words. This. Wasn't. Good.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU BLEEDING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU-" She shrieked. Harry cut her off, attempting to defend Ron,

"Hermione- it's not what you think! Me and Ron were just-" But then Hermione cut him right back off.

"Whatever, Harry! You and Ron, who just happened to say you were going to stay back at school and fix up your summer potions essay, are here, next to the same table me and Viktor are sitting at!" Hermione yelled sarcastically to Harry.

"Hey! Krum!" called out a wizard who looked nineteen years old, "KILL THE RED HEAD WHO'S TRYIN TA STEAL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" a few of the wizard's friends laughed. Ron ignored this comment.

Ron felt so horrible, he just wanted to die right then and there. Hermione was more then furious at him, and he knew the whole bar was staring at this scene, thinking how much of a bastard Ron was. And he had to admit, this had been the lowest things he had ever done in his life.

"Hermione?" Ron said calmly, hoping she would listen to what he had to say. There was silence, Ron looked over at Krum who was glowering at him.

"What?" Hermione asked, giving into the silence.

"You think we could talk alone…outside?" Ron asked. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes. Ron looked over again at Krum, who was still glaring at him, but it was now one of those glares a father gave a boy who had to be about 5 years older than the girl he was taking out to a date. One of those 'if-you-dare-lay-a-hand-on-her-I'll-kill-you' glares.

"Fine." Hermione spat. "Viktor, I'll be back soon." Hermione added as her and Ron silently made their way outside.

For a Friday night, the streets of Hogsemead were very quiet and empty, so it wasn't difficult to find a place for Ron and Hermione to sit in quiet and talk.

They had walked to an empty park bench on one of the sides of the Three Broomsticks and silently sat down saying nothing. Hermione sat with her arms folded angrily, glaring at nothing really, and Ron sitting with his head in his hands staring at some early autumn leaves that had already started to fall on the ground.

"Why'd you do something so low, Ron?" Hermione asked furiously. "I except so much more from you…I truly did." Hermione barked, breaking the silence of the cool September night.

"Because I hate him, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Well I hate Paravati and Padama but you don't see me doing low things to her just because you and Harry went to the Yule Ball with them! And in the beginning of our fourth year, I'm afraid you were the one who was oogling over Viktor!"

"I WAS NOT OOGLING!" Ron barked, as he lifted his head from his hands. "HE WAS JUST A GOOD QUIDDITCH PLAYER! AND NOW I BLOODY HATE HIM BECAUSE SOMETIMES I FEEL HE'S STEALING MY FRIEND AWAY!"

"Your not my father!" Hermione snapped, "I can date whoever I want!"

"But, everyday it gets harder for me to just-" Ron said quietly wanting to confess his true feelings to Hermione, and then not, it wasn't the perfect time. He wanted their relationship to be perfect.

"Why Ron? Why is it harder for you?" questioned Hermione crossly. Ron gulped. The answer was because he loved her. And it screamed over and over in his head. He was too afraid to tell her, not now, not when she was angry with him.

"Look Mione, I-I don't want to loose you to this guy." said Ron looking at Hermione, her back of her head towards him. "And you're the best friend I could ever have, and I couldn't bare to loose you-" Hermione whipped her head around and looked at Ron, right into his eyes.

"But, you hurt me, Ron," She said tears filling her eyes, "I can't go through life with anymore paint, after my parents split………I just can't!" She sniffles, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I promise I'll do anything to make you feel better………I promise I won't let you fall."

"OH RON! I forgive you!" Hermione squealed, bursting into tears and throwing herself around Ron, crying into his chest. "Y-You're my best friend!" she said, muffled because of speaking into Ron's torso. "I wouldn't want to loose you either."

Ron smiled embracing Hermione and her sniffling stopped as a few moments passed.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" she asked without breaking the embrace.

"I lo-"

"HERM-OWN-NINNY!"

Oh boy.

"Yes Viktor?" Hermione asked, breaking away from the hug and looking at Krum who was standing next to Ron and Hermione furiously.

"Zees relationship vill not last, your friends always keep getting in zee way of zings and have made a public fool of me, zis will also not make good headlines in zee news-" Krum snapped.

"Your…b-breaking up with me?" Hermione asked. "Because of …publicity?"

"DO YOU VANT YOUR NAME WIRRTEN ALL OVER ZEE PAPERS SAYING 'POTTER'S SVEETHEART CHEETING ON HIM WITH QUDDITCH STAR VICTOR KRUM!'?" Krum bellowed at Hermione.

Hermiones eyes filled up with tears again.

"Goodbye" Krum spat, and with a loud pop, he was gone…

v v

Harry and Ron escorted Hermione back to the castle and all the way there was non-stop bawling out of her.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione's bawling came down to silent tears and sniffling. Harry winked at Ron before leaving the two alone on the sofa by the fireplace.

Ron sat up on the sofa and Hermione climbed onto the sofa, curling up very close to Ron, with her head on his lap. Since she was crying so much, she had gotten the hiccups, and every few minutes he would feel her hiccup silently.

"Ron-" hic "thanks for being there" hic "for me" Hermione said drowsily.

"Anytime" he said as he took his hands and started to run them through Hermione's thick and bushy hair. "You can come to me anytime, anywhere, and I'll be there for you." he added as he felt Hermione's head nod and then she hiccupped.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments and Hermione hiccupping every few seconds.

When Hermione's hiccups stopped, Ron realized that she was sleeping. He didn't have the heart to wake her, nor did he have the heart to leave her alone on the sofa. So he deiced to sleep on the sofa with her. He knew she would understand.

Trying his hardest not to wake Hermione, Ron slipped his and her shoes off and turned his body around so his head was resting against the one of the armrests of the sofa and his feet on the other. He allowed Hermione's head to lay on his lap, as she was curled up in a ball next to Ron's body.

He looked at the beautiful sleeping Hermione, brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and smiled.

"I love you Hermione." he said. Now if only he could say it to her out loud when she was awake.

v v

Yeah………the plot kinda died there………BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO?! SUE ME!! MWAHAHA HA! MWAHAAHA hands everyone free cookies

OOH! COULDN'T YOU ALSO SEE HOW………HAPPY that ending with Ron and Hermione happened, and Krum just DECIEDED to break up with Hermione…Boy this plot sure does suck. I just hope you enjoy my writing even though it's not my best.


End file.
